


Cold

by XIIIthNobody



Category: American McGee's Alice
Genre: F/M, human cheshire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIthNobody/pseuds/XIIIthNobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'They wanted her to come back...but he wanted her back most of all.'</p><p>Set during the years Alice was at Rutledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted about 4 years ago on my ff.net account under the same title, but it's one of my favorites so I decided to bring it over here. 
> 
> Inspired somewhat by this part from the [official casebook](http://alice.wikia.com/wiki/Wilson%27s_casebook):  
>  _A mangy cat was licking at Alice's cheek. It hissed when I entered, and pounced onto the windowsill — it must be flesh and bones only to squeeze through the grate. I could almost perceive a smile on its scabbed face. It's curious how an animal's countenance can appear almost human._

_‘Cold’_  
One of the most conscious thoughts in her head in a long time, and it’s to comment on the state of the wall her head was currently resting against.

Alice gazed slowly around the room, looking at the blankness that surrounded her, the walls and floor all a bland off-white.  
She blinked, trying to get the hair out of her eyes, unable to brush it away due to her restraints.

_'blasted…straitjacket…’_

As she squirmed, a hand appeared beside her face, carefully brushing her messy hair to the side. The fingers threaded into her hair, running gently across her scalp.

“Alice…what have they done…”

A kiss was pressed to the top of her head, and another shortly after that, to her cheek.

“When are you coming back to us…”

The speaker nipped lightly at her neck, circling his arms around her.

“We need you…”

He leaned forward, kissing at the edge of her mouth.

“When are you coming home…”

Alice turned as best she could, pressing her lips to her visitor’s.

“…soon…”

And he grinned as wide as ever, making her smile in return, before he faded away.

“I can’t wait…”

Alice leaned against the wall again, eyes closed, picturing the world she’d been ripped away from, the people that resided there, and above all, a skeletal grinning cat that made her heart pound at the very thought of him.


End file.
